Of Family and Babies
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: For Selenehekate's birthday. Happy Birthday! ** Hermione and Ron have some news for Harry, Ginny, and James Sirius.** It's not the best story. I'm aware.


**Happy Birthday Selenehekate! I hope you don't mind that I combined Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione for this (and threw in a cute little baby James.) Have a great birthday! :) Prompts used- it's a secret. Read your birthday present! :P  
**

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she walked into her best friends' house. Ron intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled her with him.

They arrived in Harry and Ginny's living room, where the radio was on some Muggle station and some American Muggle singer singing...something.

Ginny was kneeling by James who was bouncing up and down to the music. Ginny was laughing.

James stopped when he saw his favorite aunt and uncle. He ran over to them as fast as he could. "Uncle Won! Aunt Mione!"

Ron let go of Hermione's hand and picked him up. "Hey little guy. What's up?"

"Nothin," James shook his head.

Hermione laughed. He used that word for everything. Do you want to play with anything? Nothin. Where's your mummy? Nothin. Are you sleepy yet? Nothin. Cutest baby ever, really.

"Hi Ron, Hermione," Ginny stood up and shut the radio off. "What's up?"

"Um," Ron looked to Hermione, who looked down nervously.

"What rong, Aunt Mione?" James asked, pulling on her sleeve.

Hermione looked up and at James. "Nothing Jamie,"

"Ok,"

Ginny shot her sisterinlaw a questioning look.

Hermione tried to tell it telepathically (which would be easier than saying it, no matter how happy she and Ron were) even if she knew it wouldn't work.

Ron spoke up then. "Gin, I think we should sit down."

"Um, ok." Ginny looked even more confused than before. They sat though, Ginny on the couch across from her brother and hermione.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"Here,"

They all looked to the doorway.

"James managed to get this," he held up a toy car. "In a tree. Don't ask me how, why or when but was whining earlier because he couldn't find it." Harry sat next to Ginny on the couch and James wriggled out of Ron's arms and walked over to Harry and held his arms up. Harry put him on his lap and gave him his car. James giggled. "I've throwing things at it for half an hour. Finally managed to get it down. Stop throwing toys in trees, little guy." Harry had directed his attention to his son and ruffled his hair.

Hermione smiled. Harry was so good with James.

"What's going on?" Harry asked anyone in general, still looking at James.

"Ron and Hermione want to tell us something." Ginny explained.

Harry looked to his two best friends. Hermione looked nervous again and Ron grabbed her hand again.

"Um," Hermione sighed. "Um, I'm pregnant."

It took a while for it to register, but when it did, Harry said "It's about time," and Ginny said "That's great,"

Hermione changed from nervous to regular and gave Harry her famous "You irritate me" look.

Harry held his arms up in surrender. "I was just kidding."

Ginny rolled her eyes then looked to her friend excitedly. "So?"

"So what?" Ron asked.

"When is the baby due?"

"August..." Ron when into full think mode.

"16th," Hermione said immediately. "And yours is... June 20th?"

Ginny threw her hands up. "How come everyone else can remember but this?" she shoved Harry's shoulder.

"This?" Harry pretended offense. "I don't get a name?"

"No, no you don't." Ginny smirked.

Harry smiled at her. "Then I can call you Ginger?"

Hermione laughed and Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"No!" she yelled. "You can not call me ginger!"

Ron let out an obnoxious laugh at his sister's reaction, to which Ginny glared and he hid his face in Hermione's hair. Hermione hid her laughter behind her hand.

Harry laughed and pecked her cheek quickly. "Calm down, I was joking."

She glared at him and took James into her own lap. He poked her arm. "Mummy,"

"What is it, buddy?" she asked him.

"Baby," he said.

"Hm?"

He pointed at Hermione and repeated himself. "Baby,"

Hermione smiled at her nephew.

"That's right, buddy." Ginny said, kissing the top of his head. "You're smart."

"Come here James," Hermione crooned softly to the little boy, holding her arms out.

Ginny put James on his feet and he made his way to his aunt, who picked him up.

"Baby," he said again, before putting his thumb in his mouth.

"That's right. There's going to be two babies at the same time you know." she could feel Ron, Ginny and Harry looking at her.

"Nuh Uh," he shook his head.

Hermione was close to giving him a look similar to the one she'd give Ron when he was being stupid, but suppressed it, because James was a toddler. "Yes James,"

"Two?" he questioned, pointing to her.

She giggled. "Oh Merlin no Jamie, your mummy's going to have a baby too."

"Rewy?"

Hermione looked to Ginny and Harry. "You didn't tell him?"

Harry looked to Ginny. "I thought you told him."

She shook her head. "I thought you did!" she put her face in her hands. "Useless, useless husbands." she murmured.

Harry shoved her playfully.

James was studying his parents. He pointed to his mother and looked back at Hermione. "Baby,"

"Yes,"

James put his finger back in his mouth and leaned against Hermione.

"Do you want me to get him?" Harry asked. "He'll fall asleep."

"No, it's ok. He's fine. I might as well get used to it."

"I love James, I really do, but I want a girl so bad this time." Ginny complained. "I can't bear to be outnumbered. Not that I'd mind another little boy, but really."

Ron spoke up then. "I want a boy."

"Oh you only want to teach him how to play quiddtch." retorted Hermione.

"That is a valid point."

Harry laughed. "James fell off his toy broomstick the other day."

"He did?" Ginny asked. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"He's fine, Gin. He didn't get hurt."

"You still need to tell me these things! Did he cry?"

"For a bit," she glared at him. "I took care of it! I'm not incapable of caring for my own son, thank you very much."

She threw her hands up. "You're such an idiot!"

"But you love me anyways, right?" he asked.

"Of course," she smirked, before kissing him.

"Oh gross!" Ron exclaimed. "I can't see this!"

"Oh get over it, you cry baby." Said Ginny.

"No, I don't think I will." Ron crossed his arms.

Ginny rolled her eyes, then said: "Oh! I know what I forgot this morning. I have to find..." she stopped her sentence. She was thinking out loud again and Ron was looking at her funny. "Well anyway, I have to get it before I forget again. I'll be back in a minute." she turned to Harry. "Come help me,"

Harry sighed. "Alright,"

They both left the room.

Ron looked to James in Hermione's lap. "He's sleeping,"

"I can see that," retorted Hermione quietly.

"I think we should take him to his room." Ron said.

"Mhm, same." Hermione shifted James into her arms and stood up, walking to James's room, with Ron behind her.

Hermione carefully put James in his crib and kissed his head. Ron gently wrangled James's toy car out of his hand and put it on the dresser.

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. "I can't wait until our baby's here."

"Me either," she whispered back. "I can't wait."

Unknown to them, Ginny and Harry were watching them from the doorway. "They'll make such great parents, don't you think?" Harry asked Ginny quietly.

"Yeah, I think they will."


End file.
